


Enchanted

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark!Gwaine, Dark!Leon, Dark!Percival, F/M, Rape, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine, Leon and Percival are on a patroll when they get enchanted by two druid men. The enchantment make anger boil inside of them. They do something they would never do in their right minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English. I wrote it quite quickly so that the idea wouldn't get lost and I was really excited to get it posted. If someone wan't to make it better please let me know.

Percival, Leon and Gwaine were riding out on a patroll. They were laughing about how merlin had messed up at their training session this morning. They were riding in the forest which was shining a striking green as the morning sun shone through the trees. It was a very calm day, it seemed. So far they had not seen or met a single person, just a few hares.

Suddenly this calm day stoped being calm. They were thrown of their horses by magic and hit the ground hard. Two big druid men came close to them. They melted their swords to ash and put a spell on them which made them unable to move. They walked closer to the three knights till they were sitting text to Gwaine and Percival. They put their hand on their forheads and started mumbling out Words. None of the Knights understood what they were saying but they knew it was a spell and whatever it is it cannot be good. 

As the druid speaks out the Words of the spell Gwaine feels himself getting more and more angry. It is clouding his mind, he cannot see or Think other than evil. He feels his muscles shudder with anger and he can see that Percival is doing the same. Leon watch as his friends are being enchanted. He can see the anger in them and it scares him. What will they do to them? What will he, percival and Gwaine do with that much anger?

The druid man whom just enchanted Percival is now moving over to Leon and starts to speak the same strange words again. The other druid patiently waits for him to finish. As their job is done, the druid men disapperes deep into the forest. 

Half an hour later, the Knights feel how they can move again, slowly each finger and toe gets their mobility back. They start walking down the forest and hope to find their horses. The horses ran away after they had been knocked out of their seats. The anger inside them is aching. Gwaine frowns, the need to do something bad is overwealming he cannot Think straigt, can't remember why he is here in the forest all he can Think and feel is anger. 

They see a girl at the end of the path. Her dress is yellow and waves as she walkes. The Knight exchange looks. They are all thinking the same. The need for her hurted by them is great. Leon can feel himself geting hard by the thought. Percival walkes up to her and lift her up. She screams and try to get out of the big arm that is holding her. Gwaine smiles, he grabbes her Brown hair and pull it down to reveal her face. He kiss her forehead while they walk to a better Place. Percival put her down in the middle of the forest where the trees are not so many. As Gwaine is seated just above her head, holding her hair and Percival down with his big hand on her knees. Leon desides to sit on her right side next to her belly.

They strip her of her clothes and start to kiss and tuch her body. She screams and begg them to stop. "Well we can't have you calling upon attention, can we?" Gwaine says with a grin in his face. He push his trousers down and pull her hair down ever more so that she is looking at his crotch. Gwaine puts his cock in her mouth. "Such it!" Gwaine orders her. She doesn't so Gwaine starts to fuck her mouth. She gags and Gwaine must tilt her head so the puke doesn't choke her, It would be a shame if she died then all the fun would stop.  
She started Crying when gwaine put his cock inside her mouth again.  
Leon had also put his pants down. He was stroking the back of her hand against his hard prick. He licked her belly and breasts making sure he did not miss a spot. While he licked her, he used his unoccupide hand to hold her leg up for Percival. Percival pinned her other leg down on the ground, it was slightly bent to make it easier for him to axess her cunt.  
He told Leon to lick at the top of her cunt as he slid his finger inside of her. She made a sobbing sound which was choked down by Gwaines big cock. He had finaly found a good pace that did not make her puke and gave him some good pleasure. 

Percival Exchanged looks with Leon and pulled his finger out. He pulled his trousers down enough to free his dick. He was so very hard and burning with need. He moved a small branch which was in the way and pushed in his cock. He moand as he slid inside her. It felt so good he thought. He started with a rough pace. He kissed her neck and watched as Gwaine fucked her mouth while he fucked her cunt. Leon sat and watched his Eyes blown black with lust. He had stopped using her hand to tuch himself. Right now he just watched. 

Percival shuddered and came quickly. Gwaine patted his head "Good boy". Percival pulled out and kissed her cunt Before looking at Leon. "Your turn, I Believe" Percival put his trousers on again and took Leons place. Leon licked some of Percivals come of her cunt. The girl had become nothing more than a ragdoll. She did not resist or cry anymore, she just laid there waiting for them to finish. Leon pushed inside. He also started with a rough pace, his need couldn't handle anything else. He would not last for long.

Gwaine loved wathing them fuck her and it became to much for him. He fucked her mouth one more time and came all over her face. As the girl was quite short and Leon tall. It was no problem for him to reach her face when he pushed inside her. He licked Gwaines come of her face with each thrust. He came with a cry and stayed ontop of her till both Gwaine and Percival was fully dressed and stood up waiting for him. He then slid out and pulled his pants on. They left the girl on the spot. They did not even look at her as they Went. 

They walked around in the forest the rest of the day. They could not find their horses or their way back to Camelot. As it got dark they fell asleep. The anger still boiled inside of them.

 

**

 

Leon woke up first next morning. He thought about the day before and remembered it clearly. He started Crying he could not Believe what they had done. He had hurt someone nice, he had raped an innocent girl. His cries woke up Gwaine and Percival. They aswell remembered what they had done. Gwaine did not cry, he just looked empty and sad. Like if he had lost everything. Percival walked over to Leon and huged him. "It wasn't our fault, we were enchanted by magic, we where not ourselves" Percival said to sooth Leon. But in his heart he did not agree with what he had just said. He believed that all your actions was caused by your mind and body and that you cannot blame something else. 

The Knights could now think again and quickly found their way back to Camelot. They met Prince Arthur on the way back. He had rid out when they had not come home in time. They told him Everything and expected to be hanged for their action. But they were not. "Magic is evil and does bad thing to you, that is why it is outlawed" Arthur said.

"This is why magic must never be legal"


End file.
